Hidden Attraction Shown
by Manson Fanatic
Summary: This is a fan fiction about DI Neil Manson and DS Samantha Nixon.The theme is Romance.Neil and Andrea never happened and Neil is no longer married to Phillipa they divorced about 2 years ago.Neil and Samantha develop an attraction after a drunken one nigh
1. the attraction is public now

This is a fan fiction about DI Neil Manson and DS Samantha Nixon.

The theme is Romance.

Neil and Andrea never happened and Neil is no longer married to Phillipa they divorced about 2 years ago.

Neil and Samantha develop an attraction after a drunken one night stand.

Abigail is only 14 Years Old, which makes Samantha about the same age as Neil.

Neil and Samantha are sat talking in the pub at a big get together of both CID and Uniform after they get a good result.

Neil – That was a good result today thanks to you

(He Smiles, they have both already had a drink or two)

Sam – Thanks, are you feeling okay?

Neil – Yeah, why?

Sam – Guv…

Neil – Neil for one night only and that is an exclusive to you only.

Sam – Okay, I ask because today you have done nothing but compliment me you didn't try to take over the case when I screwed up, your complimenting me now and buying me drinks and now your asking me to call you Neil rather than 'Guv' or 'sir'.

Neil – Not complaining are you?

Sam – Definitely not, it's actually good I prefer you like this sometimes.

Neil – Like what?

Sam – Relaxed Neil instead of DI Manson, wouldn't want you like this all the time though?

Neil – Why not?

Sam – Sometimes I like DI Manson, I mean….

Neil – Go on? What were you gonna say?

Sam – Nothing.…. Its just my opinion of you now has changed since you first came to Sun Hill.

Neil – Tell you what so has mine.

Sam – really do I get to find out how your opinion has changed?

Neil – I'll make you a deal, let me buy you another drink then you tell me what you thought of me when I arrived here and now not sparing my feelings at all (she laughs) then I tell you mine of you.

Sam – Okay same again please.

Neil gets up and brings the drinks back to the table, at this time some of the relief have noticed how well they are getting along and how much time they are spending together on their own, instead of mingling.

Neil – Here you go and not too fast I want an honest opinion, remember.

Sam – okay, when you first came to sun hill I thought that you were …

Neil – go on…

Sam – an Arrogant sexist pig and a bully, however I…

Neil – there's a however, that must mean I was a bit good.

Sam – not so much good as professional, you were always cool, calm, calculated and not afraid to put your money where your mouth was.

Neil – well at the rate that I am buying drinks for us that hasn't changed.

They both burst out laughing; the relief standing on the other side of the bar have noticed this.

Smiffy – there havin' a good time ain't they?

Gina – since when did those 2 get along so well?

Jo – you think that that's strange get a load of this, today when Samantha screwed up all the DI did was defend her against the DPS, and he did even try and hi-jack the case, he's been complementing her all day.

Honey – come on don't tell me you lot haven't figured it out, your meant to be detectives.

Phil – Enlighten us with you wisdom then Honey.

Honey – Its simple he fancies her look at them, he hasn't taken his eyes off her, and they're laughing like they have been best friends for years.

Gina – Sam deserves abit of fun, did think with him but she does deserve a laugh, budding romance in the making.

Phil – Your havin a laugh ain't ya, oi Guv, check this (DCI Jack Meadows joins them), These lot reckon that the DI fancies Sam and that he's flirting with her apparently theirs a budding romance in the making, give me a break.

Jack – Sam and Neil no way he's far too much of a arrogant sexist pig for Sam even if he does fancy her there's no way either of them will act on it he's too professional.

Gina – Lets watch and see shall we?

Back at Sam and Neil's table they are continuing to have a laugh about they're opinions of each other.

Sam – okay so what did you think of me?

Neil – Stubborn, devious can be manipulative when you wanted to, you were nosy, and interfering.

Sam – thanks a lot, so what do you think of me now.

Neil – No you first come on how has your opinion of me changed since I arrived as a stubborn arrogant devious manipulative sexist pig.

Sam – I didn't say all that.

Neil – you thought it though

Sam – maybe a bit.

They both give a slight laugh which the relief here. Sam tells Neil that she now respects him and even though he is still a pig, he's not as bad as he was, but is still a bad boy.

Neil – I will take 'Bad Boy' as a compliment.

Sam - good…

Neil – what?

Sam – Nothing… its just I have a habit of falling for bad boys.

Neil – Really, lucky me.

He gives her a smile and she smiles back, the relief notice this and all agree that they are flirting, except jack and Phil along with Mickey who think that they are drunk.

Sam – anyway your turn what do you think of me now compared with when you arrived?

Neil – your still Stubborn, devious can be manipulative when you wanted to, you were nosy, and interfering.

She is about too interrupt.

Neil - … but your also a great copper, generous, determined, strong minded …

Sam – keep going I'm liking this.

They both smile, as Neil continues he moves closer and as he says 'beautiful' he uses his hand to brush some hair off her face to behind her ear, and again the relief are keeping watchful eyes, especially Phil who is filled with jealousy.

Neil – … sweet, kind and beautiful, soft and smooth.

He pulls his hand slowly back off her face.

The relief continue to observe and gossip

Honey – Told you.

Jack – there is no way she would sleep with him.

Gina – Samantha does tend to go for the Bad Boys.

Neil knows that despite the watchful eyes if he is to make a move on Samantha it must be now they are both smiling at each other, now is his chance to stop Phil from being with her, as he has wanted her for so long. Neil leans in to kiss her and she slowly and cautiously move towards him, he moves a bit faster and they're lips meet they both pull slightly away, and Neil smiles leaning in for another kiss and she responds the kiss is deepened by Neil and it becomes more passionate on both sides, Neil places his hand on Sam's neck, when the kiss has finished, the relief stand there shocked. Neil smiles and Sam smiles back they are still close together and Neil is now playing with her hair.

Neil – I have a lot of regrets in my life, but that will never be one of them.

Sam – You never, I always thought that you hated me.

Neil – its impossible for anyone to hate you, I just well, beautiful smart woman like will send even the strongest bloke weak at the knees.

Sam – Thank you, so where do we go from here, practically the whole relief is watching.

Neil – I say we don't go anywhere for now (he kisses her again passionately), but later tonight I see us going back to my place, if that's what you want?

Sam – Do I have any choice sir (she says playfully)

Neil – not this time (he kisses her again)


	2. The constent gossip and flirting

The station officers were all gossiping to each other whilst keeping a watchful eye on Sam and Neil, who were still sitting very close giving the occasional laugh and constant flirting Neil had his arm leaning across the back of Sam on the booth that they were sat in they were flirting whilst having a sort of finger fight, that the relief along with their kiss only minutes ago found very exciting. Of course Phil and Stuart were jealous and the whole station knew it, Jack and Mickey were in disbelief as they had never liked Neil.

Sam – They haven't stopped staring at us.

Neil – Well I haven't stopped stairring at your pretty face all night.

Sam – From what I remember you've done more than stair.

Neil – Well I am not really the look but don't touch type when it comes to you.


	3. Leaving together

They continue to talk as Neil confesses that he has always liked Sam, but never had the guts to tell her mainly because of his marriage.

Sam – Why did you never say anything or even hint that you liked me.

Neil – Mainly because I was a married bloke, and no matter how much I liked you, Jake my son had to come first and I wasn't sure how the divorce would affect him.

Sam – I understand that but it's been about 2 years since your divorce.

Neil – I am not the only one who been hiding the fact that I fancied the person that I am talking to.

Sam – Girls never make the first move that has to come from the boys.

Neil – Well in that case.

He moves in to kiss her they both respond passionately, whilst the relief stare in disbelief. By this point both Sam and Neil are drunk.

Neil – Since the first move is meant to come from us blokes then, what do you say to me calling us a cab and you coming back to my place for coffee?

Sam – Thought I'd be coming in for more than coffee.

Neil – I can make it an order if you want DS Nixon.

Sam – Café's don't deliver at this time.

They both burst out laughing, the relief still watching intently.

Neil – Just have to put a bottle of wine on ice then won't I, I mean you never know how hot it gets at night at this time of year.

Sam – Might have to leave the wine for a while then, don't want the ice to melt too quickly.

Neil – Oh I'm sure I can find something for us to do while we pass the time.

They both grin at each other and simultaneously move in for another passionate kiss, it turns into more than just the one though. The relief are watching.

Honey – They are definitely gonna be late in the morning.

Jack – They have to separate at some point, I'll have to make come to her senses there both drunk.

Gina – They weren't drunk when they first kissed.

Stuart – Lets drop the subject, there is no way Sam would sleep with him.

Phil – I'm going for a leak.

Five minutes later Phil come back from the toilet.

Phil – Are them two still at it.

Mickey – Lips have barely separated.

Sam and Neil are still kissing Neil has already called a cab. As the relief watch Neil gets up and puts on his coat, and Sam gets up when she is about to reach for her coat, Neil takes it and puts it on for her, giving a huge smirk at Phil, Mickey, jack and Stuart. They walk towards the door, Neil slightly behind her whispering flirty words in her ear. He opens the door for her and gives the relief one final smirk before he and Sam walk down to the cab and get in to go to his place.

Stuart – we need to talk to her now.

Smiffy – you'll need a crow bar to separate their lips.

Phil – jack come on she's making a mistake, we need to stop her before she regrets it.

Gina – you 4 are unbelievable, she is a grown woman. Phil you and Stuart look like the green eyed monster is about to appear and jack, Mickey will you to give it a rest you've never liked Neil we all know that, but it is Sam's choice.

What will happen the next morning? To Be Continued. New chapter coming soon.


	4. Mixed Emotions

The next morning Neil turns over not to Sam, but an empty bed and she has not left a note. This sends a million thoughts to Neil's head, Does she regret last night? Does she need to get back to Abby? Did I move in too soon? What will I say to her at work? Will she be professional as always? Is she angry?

Neil gets up and head to the shower the thoughts still racing in his mind. When he gets to the station he see's that Sam's car is not, he is 15 minutes early, he hoped he would catch her before work, he desperately wanted to convince her that last night was not a mistake as he had wanted it to happen for so long, and tell her that it wasn't the alcohol talking and kissing her lips and neck last night, and watching her until they both fell asleep.

He went straight to his office avoiding eye contact with anyone he met on the way eyes curious about what had happened last night with him and Sam. He started doing paper work to take his mind off her, yet it kept straying back he decided that whether she liked it or not she was going to talk to him this morning and he was going to tell her that he would never forget last night even if she wanted to.

Sam was in her car round the corner from the station trying to build up the courage to face Neil. Every brain cell she had told her that it would not work getting involved with a colleague especially one like Neil, sexist arrogant and her boss, yet her heart and emotions told her that she did not regret last night, she kept going over his kisses his lips soft and smooth as he had described her the previous night, she craved them again, she finally drove into the car park and as Neil had started walking down the corridor avoiding eye contact. As she walked past Gina's office she came out of it.

Gina – Ooh, someone looks like they've been up all night, Neil invite you back for some coffee did he.

Sam – Please Gina just leave it. Nothing happened.

Gina could tell that she was touchy and unsure of what last night meant and gestures her into her office, to get away from the eyes of the relief Sam went into the office.

Gina – Come on you can't pull the wool over my eyes.

Sam – I… I slept with him at his place last night …. But I left before he woke this morning.

Gina – why? You 2 were flirting all last night I thought that you'd had a crush on him since he arrived.

Sam – I did, but last night we both had a lot to drink and I am not sure whether he will regret it I mean he's my boss, always the professional.

Gina – Look sam at the beginning of the night you were both sober and he was flirting with you like mad the whole relief saw it and he kissed you, he wasn't drunk then and you both seemed to know exactly what you were doing and enjoying it.

Sam – I know it s just..

Gina – Just what? Not a good enough kisser was he?

Sam – no …

Gina – Good then was he?

Sam – (they both smile and there is a pause) He's an amazing kisser.

Gina – the smirk that he gave Phil, Stuart, Mickey, jack and the rest of us as you two left last night tells me that he doesn't regret it and he's not ashamed to show it.

Sam – I'll talk to him after the shift, at least then I can judge his behaviour to see what he thinks. See you later.

Sam leaves the office and makes her way to CID no-one else is in yet as she walks in Neil is coming out of his office, she goes to walk over to her desk.

Neil – Do you have the papers for the Johnson case? (in his usual professional tone.)

Sam – Yes gov.

Neil put them on my desk please.

Sam goes into the office and places the files on Neil's desk, as she turns round Neil walks in and shuts the door behind him still facing her and not taking his eyes from hers, he locks the door.

Neil – We need to talk.


	5. The morning after and the gloating

Neil and Sam stare directly at each other trying to guess what the other is thinking.

Sam – Sorry, sir, I've got loads of paperwork to get done.

Neil – You left early this morning.

Sam – Look … last night, we both had a lot to drink.

Neil – Are you saying that you regret last night?

Sam – I don't know …. Do you?

Neil – I thought that I made it clear last night at the pub and at my place how I felt about you.

Sam – Neil we both had a lot to drink.

Neil – Not when we first kissed.

They both look down to the floor, Neil's mind is still racing 'I should have waited and asked her out today, but I couldn't resist, does she hate me, she can barely look at me. I know were at work but I have to show her how much I like her. Sam thinking similar thoughts breaks the silence.

Sam – I enjoyed last night, it was what I wanted to happen, me not the alcohol.

Neil – Me to, I thought that you were avoiding me because you thought that I had taken advantage when we were drunk.

Sam – No, like you said we weren't drunk when we first kissed. But...

Neil's smile at the last comment fades as the 'but comes.

Sam – We work together, I mean relationships at work are never a good Idea. I just... you're my boss. I just don't think that it's a good ide…

Just as she was about to finish trying to let Neil down gently, he didn't want her to say it, all he wanted was a chance, so he walked over to where she was standing in front of his desk from where he had his back against the wall and kisses her passionately after a minute she slightly responds, then they stop they're faces barely apart with their foreheads resting on each other, Neil speaks.

Neil – I don't regret last night and never will, so how about we stop thinking until you leave the office.

Still barely apart Neil slowly moves in and kisses her again, Samantha brings her hands up from resting on the desk, around Neil's neck and gives into his kiss as she craves his lips again as she did 20 minutes earlier and all of the previous night. His hands around her neck she uses on hand to bring one of his slowly down to her waist, showing that she wants the kiss to last.

Neil – Why don't you let me put my money where my mouth is and take you out tonight, ladies choice.

Sam – Drinks would be good.

Neil smiles.

Sam – Abby is on a school trip until next Sunday.

Today was Tuesday, so Neil knew what she meant.

Sam – We better go the others will come up soon and me being in here might cause suspicion and trouble you being my senior officer.

Neil – I don't car, and I don't care who knows that I like you A LOT.

Sam – You don't us to be a secret?

Neil – I could never ask you to lie like that all these lot are your friends, your closer to them then I am, I wouldn't make you lie to them.

Sam gives a slight laugh, Neil gives a puzzled look to see what the laugh was for.

Sam – Its just I remember that massive smirk you gave the relief as we left, almost as though you were proud.

Neil – I am proud, I mean not everyday a handsome DI finally tells his most beautiful DS that he likes her, besides I'm not scared to do what I feel is right and last night felt right.

Sam – It did feel right.

Neil – Waking up without you didn't.

Sam – I'm sorry (looking down with a shy smile she looks up again) I can make it up to you if you want.

Neil – It is, but its what you want that is important.

Sam smiles she had wanted someone abit like Neil, someone who would look after her be protective and possessive always care what she wanted and putting her first, but also caring. She had not seen the caring side of Neil before but it just made her more attracted to him. Neil was very possessive and over protective bloke especially when it came to Sam that's why used to sabotage her cases so that she wouldn't be put in danger.

They part with a final kiss as Sam leaves she turns back slightly.

Sam – Neil, so we aren't hiding this.

Neil – Don't see why we should, but if you want…

Sam – I hate secrets.

Neil – You won't have to worry about that with me.

Sam – Pick me up in the yard after the shift.

Neil – It's a date

They both smile as she leaves.

The relief try and ask Sam about last night but she avoids it by working not wanting to embarrass Neil, although he didn't care who knew.

At the end of the shift all the girls as usual were in the ladies toilet getting ready for the pub, the lads waiting outside in the yard whilst Neil who was leant against his car was waiting with a smug grin.

Smithy – Think he is waiting for Sam.

Phil – no, they haven't spoken all day and she sent me into the office instead of going in.

Stuart – She probably knocked him back.

Jack / Mickey – Bet she did.

Mean while in the ladies loo's.

Sam walks in.

Sam - Hi everyone

She says with a big smile putting on her best make up, this is noticed by the girls.

Gina – Going somewhere nice Sam?

Sam – Don't know.

Honey – Getting pretty dressed up for the pub aren't you?

Jo – That for the DI's benefit.

Sam just gives a little laugh and smile.

Yvonne – So what happened with you and the DI last night you looked cosy.

June – Cosy, the pair of you were flirting like mad.

Honey – Bit more than flirting if you ask me.

Yvonne – Yeah Stuart and Phil were jealous and getting a crow bar ready to separate you two.

Sam – Not a good idea against Neil.

Gina – Oh yeah why's that?

Sam – He's a Black belt in karate.

Gina – Very impressive tell you that last night.

Sam – when we were completely sober yes, and he is also an amateur boxing champion undefeated.

Gina – Maybe he's not all bad then.

Jo – So you coming to the Pub?

Sam checked how she looked just changed out of her work suit she wanted to be comfortable, but she always was with Neil)

Sam – I'm going out for a drink with Neil.

All the girls – Oooh, get in there sarge, good night last night was it.

Sam – (as she starts to leave she looks back to the others) Might have been, see you tomorrow.

Gina – make sure your not late, both of you.

Sam smiled as she left she liked that Neil didn't hide how he felt even at work and that she could be open about them. She walks into the yard instantly Neil smiles.

Jack – Are you coming to the pub?

The girls come down the ramp and hear what jack asks.

Gina – She can't tonight she going for drinks with a certain DI. (Gina looks over to Neil, who smirks and starts to walk over to Sam now all the relief are their Sam not standing to much with the group.

Phil – Come on Sam everyone else is comin'.

Stuart - Be no fun without you.

Neil walks over hearing them trying to dissuade Sam.

Neil – Guess I'll be having all the fun then (he smirks and the girls and some of the lads give small smiles and giggles. Sam turn and faces him)

Neil – You ready to go?

Sam – Yeah, sorry I'm late.

Neil – Only fashionable late, it's a woman's prerogative. (They both smile with the relief as well except the usual jack Mickey Stuart and Phil not wanting her to go off with him or get involved. Neil also changes to make a good impression nice jeans and shirt with a very expensive leather jacket giving him more of his hidden bad boy image that Sam liked.)

Neil – You look beautiful. May I?

He said slightly asking for permission to kiss her.

Sam – Sure.

Neil leaned in and Sam leaned up slightly and they kissed the relief stayed silent not moving.

Neil – Lets get out of here there starring again.

They both give out a small laugh as Neil hold out his hand as Sam takes it they walk off Sam saying to the relief.

Sam – See you tomorrow.

Gina – You two try not to be too late in the morning.

Neil and Sam give a little laugh Neil lets go of her hand and walks ahead opening the car door for her shutting it carefully after her, he walks round the car giving another smirk to the relief.

Stuart – look at him, he only doing this to make a point.

Honey – well it's making you two jealous (she says looking at Phil and Stuart.)

Phil – She just getting back at me for lying to her the other week she don't like him really.

Gina – She's been attracted to him since he arrived.

Jack – Don't be silly Gina

Gina – She told me a few weeks after he started at sun hill.

What happens next? Wait and see new chapter coming soon.


	6. good morning

The next morning Neil stops his car just round the corner from the station,

Neil – Is here okay?

Sam – Yeah thanks'.

She says with the biggest smile on her face.

Neil – What that for?

Sam – What?

Neil – That Smile, don't get me wrong it's gorgeous as you always are.

Sam gives him the big smile again and looks directly at him.

Sam – I was just thinking about last night and I don't just mean us back at yours in the bedroom.

Neil – Then what do you means, I mean, … look I did exactly have much time to prepare all the nice restaurants were booked up.

Sam – Neil, that's what I mean even though the nice restaurants were booked you didn't just get a take away, take me back to yours and sleep with me...

Neil – Sam, this isn't just about the sex for me you know, I'm nothing like Phil Hunter.

Sam – Hey …(She kisses him lightly) … that's what I mean, you found us a great café that I love and absolutely have to go back to sometime (as Sam describes the evening and how she enjoyed it neil's smile grows knowing that she had a good time.) .. You took me there even though you hate it there .. . and don't say you don't I saw your face coming back from the ladies, (they chuckle) .. then you took me to the most beautiful place in London that view from the barn is beautiful, hard to believe its only 20 mins away, (ps. I'm imagining a nice barn with a good view like in smallville), then at that secret underground jazz bar I still can't believe you sing there once a week, your great and don't be modest, although I can't deny last night at yours was good.

She gives a huge smile and sees Neil smiling at her

Sam – What?

Neil – Just Glad you Had a good time, that's all.

They both move in for a passionate kiss, even more passionate than the ones at the pub

Neil mumbles in between kisses,

Neil – We should have stayed in bed.


End file.
